


It was supposed to have worked out

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Somewhere deep inside his heart Harry supposed it made sense.





	It was supposed to have worked out

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY | POTIONS / ANGST   
> PROMPT: Rolled 10 - J  
> Video Inspo - "Apologize" by One Republic (Fanmade Video) - Minimum: 283 words - Maximum: 732 words.

Like flowers withering, or glass shattering into millions of pieces Harry felt as if his life had been tethering into a mess. Not that it had been shocking when it did come to it. Whether he consented or not, the universe was never kind to people like him. And when Malfoy's part of it came to light, that had been a complicated round when he had thought they could have been the puzzle pieces that could fit nicely together.

But they weren’t.

They ended up being like a fire that found a trail of oil that followed it blindly and gladly no matter what it could have result to in the beginning. Burning with a fierce glow. Both in ardour and then, in the hundreds of self-doubts ruling their actions afterwards. He didn’t know why he didn't seek into changing the fact that by having Malfoy close it meant that he would also in return find himself alone. Hermione would often be upset that he couldn’t figure out his feelings properly, but she wouldn't scowl him indefinitely, and Ron, well, he was a good mate for listening into his woes.

Ones, that Harry most certainly could have decreased. But that had been it. Neither Malfoy or himself could apologize in the cycle they found themselves in.

Because they were both walking on a thin line where the letters could be burned but the ashes, they would still linger on their fingertips. On his part Harry kept them, wrote new ones and waited to hear for his heart to stop thumping for Malfoy. (Yet it never happened, because he was weak like that.) They were both so foolishly blooming their hearts with a passion that would always ignite itself over and over again.

It wouldn’t end pretty. He knew that; but when a new letter came, when Malfoy’s very image came back to his head as he read his words, Harry couldn't stop himself from dipping his own ink pen as he wrote his own verses of their union together while still wondering for how much longer could they make it last.


End file.
